Ice Sore
"Ice Sore" is the second half of the eighth episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on January 13, 1999. Plot On perhaps one of the hottest days in Townsville, the heat has everyone running for shelter and shade. The sweltering and blazing heat has made life unbearable. Meanwhile, at the girls' home, the Professor burns himself with his own coffee while thinking about a theory involving force. While the girls are eating breakfast, Buttercup flash cooks their oatmeal with a heat ray and subjects them to serious mouth burns. Of all days, Blossom discovers that she has a new power: ice breath. Despite Bubbles and Buttercup getting annoyed by their lack of such a power, they decide to have a bit of fun with it, even having her icing the entire floor until the professor slips to his dismay. The professor, witnessing this for himself, comes to explain that apart from their standard strength, flight, and laser eye beams, each of the girls have their own unique abilities such as Bubbles speaking Spanish. That settled, the professor makes Blossom promise to not use this newfound ice power unless it was necessary. Later at school, Bubbles and Buttercup are still deeply annoyed at Blossom's exhibitionism in terms of her ice powers, even when the air conditioner is broken. Ms. Keane asks for the kids to go outside while the mechanic works on their air conditioner, disregarding their safety and protests. While the kids are all outside in the extreme heat, Blossom is still holding to her promise to avoid using her ice powers until a classmate, Mary, is suffering from heat exhaustion. Bubbles and Buttercup bear witness to this and try to frame Blossom for doing something bad, only to find that the schoolyard has become a frosty oasis. As a call about a robbery comes in, Blossom is left behind at first. At the crime scene, the girls give chase to a getaway car whose tires succumb to the intense heat of the road. When Blossom catches up, however, she tries to use her ice powers to freeze the perpetrators, except to only help them escape as they skate on the frozen road as they thank her for the accidental help. Unable to bear the guilt of aiding an escape, Blossom vows to never use her ice powers again. However, the mayor is observing the skies for a probable source of the intense heat, eventually discovering that a large fireball is on a collision course with Townsville. When Bubbles and Buttercup go to handle it alone, it proves too hot, and the people await their doom. Bubbles and Buttercup spend a good amount of time convincing Blossom to use her ice power but she brings up her promise as her states if she doesn't use her ice powers it will cost a great deal of human life. The sisters even admit they feel bad for being jealous and forbidding her before Blossom uses them to freeze over the fireball enough for all three of them to destroy it. Having saved Townsville with Blossom's new ice power, the girls bask in otherwise more stable weather. However, Blossom gets a chill from all the cold and starts using fire breath as a replacement. Trivia *At Bubbles' request, Blossom makes the floor all icy, like in the Tom & Jerry short "Mice Follies". Bubbles even mentions that Tom & Jerry is her favorite cartoon. *It is revealed that Bubbles speaks Spanish. *Although Blossom's ice breath runs out at the end of this episode, she regains it for the rest of the series (most notably in Stuck Up, Up, and Away and Helter Shelter). *The ending also reveals that Blossom only has her ice breath in hot weather. In colder weather, it changes into fire breath. **This was most likely intended as a joke. *If you pay close enough attention after Blossom breathes fire and burns Bubbles and Buttercup, you can see that the toasted two are charred versions of the same pose that all three of the girls were briefly in during the episode "Major Competition," after a gust of wind from Major Man blows them around. *The moral is that bragging is not good, and if you brag, it will come back to bite you. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:1999 episodes